


There Are Stars

by taeyongsan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stargazing, sort of yeaahh i don't know what this is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongsan/pseuds/taeyongsan
Summary: Stars were always there. One just had to know how to find them. Johnny was lucky enough to have found them.





	There Are Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Starry Night
> 
> literally terrified about posting this ahhh not sure how well I stuck to the prompt. also ignore the fact that I didn't do day one >_<

It was a cool July night. He could hear the sounds of the cars driving down their street out front and the sound of the cicadas hidden away the corners of their backyard. There were muffled laughs and shouts coming from inside the house, blocked by the glass door.

The grass beneath him was beginning to prick at his arms, making him feel itchy, but he stayed still. He took a few deep breaths, looking up at the sky. The lights from the city made it hard. It was different, finding them here. He had to look for minutes, sometimes even squinting, trying to figure out if it was a plane or a star. But then Kun pointed up at the sky.

“There,” he said. “There’s one there.”

Johnny followed where Kun’s finger was pointing but saw nothing. “I don’t see it,” Johnny said dumbly, looking at the sky again.

Kun laughed and it rang through the night air. It warmed Johnny’s heart. He dropped his hand. It was a moment before Johnny felt Kun’s hand wrapping around his. “Well, I lost it,” Kun said with a sigh. “I think it was a plane.” 

“That’s okay,” Johnny said. He let out a sigh. “It’s quiet.”

“It is,” Kun replied. He squeezed Johnny’s hand. “It’s been a while since our lives were this quiet.”

They stayed silent for a moment. Johnny felt himself relax.

It had been a while since their lives were this quiet. With work and taking care of everything at home every day, Johnny and Kun were always moving, never taking a break to even breath. Johnny couldn’t even remember the last time that they had done this. Two years ago? Five?

Years ago, when they were young, they would lay like this almost every night, looking up at the sky, tracing the constellations above in the air with their fingers, then tracing those constellations on each other’s bodies as the sun came up.

Everything had changed. 

They had moved and finding the stars had become harder, but Johnny had brought the brightest one with him. Even if he looked to the sky and couldn’t find a single star, he could look to his side and know he had one to keep. And along the way, together, they had found other stars that would always be there, shining bright for Johnny and Kun to love and admire no matter where they were. 

Johnny wouldn’t go back and make it different.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking everything in. The quiet, the calm.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a star, far up in the corner of the sky. He raised his free arm, sticking his finger out and pointing at it. “There,” he said. “One star.”

Kun came a little closer, letting go of Johnny’s hand. Johnny wrapped his arm around Kun’s shoulders as Kun settled beside him. “Where?” he asked. “It’s not a plane?”

“It’s not a plane.”

It took a second but then Kun seemed to find it. He laughed and Johnny tried to look at him, wanting to see Kun’s smile. “It’s a star,” Kun said. He moved his head to look at Johnny. He laughed again, moving back to his original position. “You have a double-chin!”

Johnny straightened up, bringing his arm down and dropping it to his side, feeling the grass prickling at his skin. “I do not,” he said.

Kun pressed a gentle kiss to Johnny’s jaw. “You did,” he said. He shifted around and then got comfortable again. He sighed. “A star. There are stars.”

“They’re always there,” Johnny whispered. He tried to look at Kun and was able to see him soft smile this time. Kun’s eyes were twinkling and Johnny knew he wanted to laugh, but he didn’t. Johnny appreciated that. “We should go back. We’ll be able to see them properly there.”

“You want to?”

“Of course.”

Kun was about to say something but they heard the glass door slide open on the porch.

“Dad, Papa!” they heard.

With a content sigh, Kun sat up and brushed himself off. He stood up and offered his hand to Johnny. Johnny took it, making sure to put all his weight down. He laughed when Kun couldn’t pull him up. Johnny relaxed and at the next tug of his hand, Kun pulled him up, almost stumbling back.

“Dad!”

“We’re coming,” Johnny said, brushing himself off and looking towards the porch where a small silhouette was standing, the light from the living room flooding out from behind. He looked back at Kun. “End of July?”

Kun nodded. “I’ll call my mom,” he said. He motioned to the porch, where a second silhouette was standing beside the first. This one was taller than the first. “But first, we have some other little stars to look after.”

Johnny laughed as he followed Kun up the porch steps. Kun picked up the smallest one, putting him on his hip, and walked inside. He began talking to Kun, speaking quickly and stumbling over his words. His voice became muffled as Kun walked further inside the house, disappearing up the stairs.

“Papa, what were you and Dad looking at?” the older asked as Johnny and he walked inside.

“We were looking at the stars,” Johnny answered as he closed the back door.

He turned around and saw that he had received a bewildered look. “There are no stars here!”

“Stars are everywhere,” Johnny said. His heart melted at the big, brown eyes that were looking up at him. He smiled. “You just have to know how to look for them.”

“Can you teach me?”

Johnny felt himself melt. He reached down and picked him up. “Of course I can,” he said. He kissed his cheek. “But first, bedtime.”

“And then you can teach me tomorrow?”

“Then I can teach you tomorrow. We’ll look for them, too.”

Johnny received a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Papa,” he said. “I will find all of the stars and give them to you and Dad.”

“Just you is enough,” Johnny said, looking at his son. “Just you and your brother are enough for us.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

* * *

Johnny woke up the next morning and was presented with a sticker sheet of 100 stars. He looked at his two boys, both of them sat on either side of him.

“I told Dad we were going to look for stars and he said he already had them all here. He found them!”

Johnny laughed, taking the sticker sheet and holding it against his chest.

“Thank you,” Johnny said. He let the sticker sheet fall and wrapped an arm around each boy, pulling them closer. He pressed a kiss to each of their heads. “How about we paint something after breakfast and then ask Dad if he can put the stars in the sky?”

He looked towards Kun, who was standing in the doorway, smiling.

Stars were always there. One just had to know how to find them. 

Johnny was lucky enough to have found them.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I was inspired to write a full-fledged fic about Johnny and Kun, but I held myself back. IDK how consistent I'll be for Johntober since October is busy for me but I'm here today!


End file.
